


InstaLove

by amethyst_crystal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs in a Car, Depression, Drinking, F/F, Friendship, Instagram, Jealousy, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Online Romance, Oral Sex, Partying, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Romance, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, internet thots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_crystal/pseuds/amethyst_crystal
Summary: 19 year old college student Naruto is looking for love in all the wrong places . One of those places being Instagram and he's interested in the very hot and "internet famous" Sasuke Uchiha . He thinks that Sasuke will never notice him until one day Sasuke sends him a private message .Will love bloom for the two? No one knows--but they are passionately drawn to each other (despite Sasuke's withdrawn behavior)--`and Sasuke's trolling cousin Obito definitely approves [SasuNaruSasu]





	1. New Message

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note : This is a more realistic fic, kinda like a breath of fresh air . It's something that we all can relate to, sorry not all of us but I thought it would be a cool addition to my archive . Also this is another AU so I would appreciate it if you don't get feelings over a fictional story (you know who you are) anyways put your "Love goggles on" because you're about to dive into Naruto's chaotic love life!

  


* * *

Naruto scrolled down his Instagram timeline, glancing at the pictures posted by various people he followed . One picture in particular had caught his eye . It was posted by the guy of his dreams . He had literally been obsessing over this guy for over 3 months and it drove him insane . It was to the point that he had turned his notifications on to alert him whenever he posted a new pic .

Naruto's heart fluttered as he admired those black eyes with equally dark hair with bangs that covered his forehead and framing the side of his face . One of his hands was in hair and the other was holding up the phone . He appeared to be sitting in a bed with ruffled sheets . A picture perfect selfie indeed .

Naruto then looked at the caption, which read "Goodnight." Naruto had felt like he was speaking to him and his cheeks turned a rosy red .

"Goodnight." Naruto said quietly, feeling embarrassed .

He then scrolled down to the comments instantly feeling bad as he read them . Countless comments of 'I love you Sasuke' and you're so hot' had flooded his comments .

Naruto sighed as he saw all of those comments and likes and began feeling insecure again .

'I don't have a chance with him.' Naruto thought to himself before sitting his phone on the nightstand and lying in bed . He then pulled up his sheets and forced his eyes closed as he prepared for another night of sleeping alone .

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning, yawning and stretching . He really didn't want to get out of bed considering he felt both physically and emotionally drained . As much as he wanted to stay in bed he knew he couldn't because he had class .

Naruto dragged himself out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a hot shower .

Images came into his head of his crush as he became emerged in the hot water . He fought the urge to touch himself because god, a Sasuke was so sexy! But he couldn't risk it, today was going to be a busy day for him .

"Naruto wake up." a high pitched innocent sounding voice called, tapping Naruto's shoulder .

"Hmm?" Naruto groaned .

"Get up Naruto! you class is over." Sakura shouted causing Naruto to jump up .

"Sakura, Hinata. "What happened?" he asked still feeling a bit tired .

"Class is over. You slept through the entire lesson ." Sakura stated the obvious .

"Oh no Seriously?!" Naruto  
panicked .

"Sorry Naruto ." Hinata apologized .

"No need to panic Naruto I'll give you my notes later ." Sakura suggested ."And Hinata, don't apologize for Naruto's fuck ups ." she added .

"Wow thanks Sakura you're really there when I need you ." Naruto grinned .

"Yeah well don't take advantage . I really care about you I'd hate to see you drop out in your first year ." Sakura sighed .

"I'm sorry... I really love you two ." Naruto said getting up to hug them both .

"I love you too Naruto ." Hinata  
said .

"Yeah so do I now let's go ." Sakura said with a smile .

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were on break and Hinata went to her class . The three of them had made plans to meet up later that night to hang  
out . Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura had went to the library on campus .

"So what have you been doing lately? Well other than work and school of course ." Sakura asked out of curiosity .

"Nothing much just trying to get by I guess ." Naruto answered .

"So... You're not seeing anyone?" Sakura asked .

"Me? Of course not I have better things to do with my time ." Naruto defended .

"Naruto I really think you should start dating ." Sakura said in a more serious tone .

"Why?" Naruto asked .

"Because it'll be good for you . You're lonely Naruto I can tell ." Sakura said feeling bad for her  
friend .

There was an awkward silence between the two of them .

"I don't think that a relationship will solve all of my problems Sakura ." Naruto sighed .

"But it'll help you figure some things out about yourself I mean you'll never know what might happen hell you might even fall in love ." Sakura said with pride as she thought of her dark haired girlfriend .

"Yeah well who needs love ." Naruto said looking down at his book .

"You do Naruto... we all do ." Sakura said leaning her elbow on the table .

Those words echoed in Naruto's head over and over bringing back his insecurities .

"Now tell me . There has to be someone you're interested in I mean like come on Naruto you're a guy ." Sakura said snapping Naruto out of thought .

"No one really ." Naruto said looking down blushing nervously .

"There totally is I can see it in your face ." Sakura teased .

"Ok ok fine . There's this guy on Instagram that I follow ." Naruto said feeling embarrassed .

"Yeah and? Who is he?" Sakura asked excitedly?

"Well, I don't know exactly I think his name is... Sasuke ." Naruto blushed even harder at the sound of his name rolling off his tongue .

"Oh you mean Sasuke Uchiha? Everybody likes him . That guy is no good he's a total player ." Sakura frowned .

"What do you mean?" Naruto  
asked .

"Trust me you don't want to get involved with him ." she warned .

"Hmm Ok ." Naruto said feeling disheartened .

"Lighten up Naruto . Besides I have guy that I want you to meet this weekend ." Sakura said with a  
giggle .

"Eh?" Naruto questioned .

"My friend he's a nice catch . Besides he's totally into you ." Sakura said smiling .

"Are you kidding me?!" Naruto shouted earning looks for several people in the library .

"Sorry guys don't mind me ." he stood up, scratching his head embarrassingly .

"Naruto you idiot sit down ." Sakura said crossing her legs .

"Oh right..." Naruto said and sat back in his chair .

"I swear Naruto you're an embarrassment sometimes ." Sakura sighed .

"Yeah . Sorry about that ." Naruto frowned .

"It's Ok Naruto no one's mad at you that's just who you are ." Sakura smiled .

"If you say so ." Naruto said .

"Well, I gotta go now my next class will be starting soon and I really need to prepare for my presentation ." Sakura said eliminated some of the awkwardness .

"Ok" Naruto nodded .

"And also Naruto?" Sakura started .

"Yeah?" he answered .

"Please just give it a chance Ok?" she asked .

"I don't know Sakura I mean what if it's a disaster . How do you even know it'll work out?" Naruto frowned . "And besides I've always dreamed of having a relationship like yours and Hinata's but I don't think that'll happen for me and I refuse to settle for less ." he sighed .

"You'll never know what'll happen please just give it a chance Naruto . I want to see you happy ." Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto's hand .

"Well... Ok then I'll give it a try ." Naruto said . He couldn't help but feel like he was making a mistake but maybe a Sakura was right, maybe he shouldn't pursue Sasuke after all . Maybe it wouldn't be wise .  
Maybe he should just forget about him and move on .

"Great so I'll see you later tonight?" Sakura asked .

"Yeah, later ." Naruto said and she walked off leaving Naruto to his his thoughts in the quiet room alone .

Naruto was apprehensive about this person Sakura said was interested in him .The truth is that Naruto did not believe in love .Or really he did, but he had bad experiences with it -not himself but he's seen ugly things happen to other people .So Naruto really ,really was on the fence about it .

Instead,Naruto checked all his messages and saw he had 4 new messages . 1 message in particular caught his attention .

And it was from Sasuke Uchiha .

 


	2. My Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for everyone who is waiting for the next chapter.

~~~~ I'm sorry for the lack of updating everyone. But as of lately I haven't been feeling the best, I'm really ill. This particular fic takes a lot of investment in which I'm not really able to have at the moment considering my lack of focus. I hope you guys understand.

But don't worry guys I won't leave you hanging. Just bare with me and I promise there will be more to come in the future.

Love you guys :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm truly sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets an unexpected phone call from someone he once loved. Elsewhere, Sasuke is contemplating rather or not he should go after a certain little "Blonde Fox".

Today was a bit different. Naruto was actually surprisingly in a good mood. This was odd considering the fact that he had been feeling depressed for so long. None the less, the young blonde was feeling like his usual bubbly self again and felt like no one or nothing could bring him down.

Naruto sat down a the small table just outside of the kitchen. He smiled delightfully as the scent of miso ramen filled the air. It was his favorite kind of ramen, which ironically it had been damn near impossible for him to get his hands on in cup form. The reason being that either the store had ran out or that the store owner had never stocked anymore. But, apparently Naruto had gotten lucky this time around and he happened to stumble upon a whole shelf full of them and bought enough to last him for at least two weeks.

‘Boy things just keep getting better and better’ Naruto thought to himself before taking huge bite of ramen.

Soon after, Naruto had finished up his ramen and discarded the empty cup before washing his hands and returning back upstairs to his bedroom.

‘Hmm… I wonder what I should do today’ he pondered.

The truth was, Naruto didn’t plan on doing anything at all and if it were up to him he’d stay in and watch Netflix all day. But the thought quickly left his mind as he remembered what day it was and that Sakura would most likely want to hang out with him today as she typically didn’t have to work on the weekends.

Just as Naruto picked up his cellphone it began to ring, which caused his heart to jump a bit from the sudden surprise.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he read the number of the caller ID.He didn’t recognize the number which threw him off a bit.He also wasn’t expecting any calls today unless it were from Sakura.

After mentally debating with himself rather or not he should answer the phone or not he let his curiosity get the best of him and decided to just go ahead and answer it anyway.

“Hello?” Naruto spoke clearly.

“Naruto?” A  deep voice answered.

“Wait G-Gaara? What do you want?” Naruto asked bitterly.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing” the redhead answered.

“Liar, if you cared about how I was doing you wouldn’t have done what you’ve done!” Naruto said with anger.

“Naruto no, it’s like that” Gaara defended.

“How is it than huh? How is it?” Naruto said, feeling the frustration build up inside of him.

There was silence over the other line as Gaara didn’t have any words to say.

“Answer me Gaara!” Naruto snapped.

“I… I care about you and I was just… I was just worried about you okay” Gaara replied.

“Lies!” Naruto cried out. “I’m not doing this with you anymore. I just can’t let you hurt me again” he said in a lower tone of voice, trying to fight back the tears begging to leave his eyes.

“Naruto” Gaara spoke softly. “I’m sorry. I love you. I always will”

Naruto couldn’t take it anymore. He ended the call and flopped onto the bed, letting his cellphone fall freely from his hand as he did so. He couldn’t hold it in any longer, as his eyes began to sting. He then hid his face in his pillow as tears began to stream down his face.

All the memories that he had of his past relationship with his ex boyfriend began to replay in his head over and over again. Everything started off so sweet and innocent. It was like he and Gaara connected instantly and they even shared common likes and interests as was. At some point Naruto had thought that they were soul-mates and that they would be together for ever. But somewhere along the lines something went wrong, it all came crashing down.

One year ago, Naruto and Gaara were in steady three year relationship. One that seemed almost perfect. There were all happy smiles and countless romantic nights under the moon. There was one night in particular in which Naruto had thought that he really found what he had been searching for his entire life. He finally felt like he mattered to someone.

He finally felt loved…

On that very night, it was a full moon. Gaara had told Naruto to come to their usual spot under a tree in the park. The moonlight shinning in their eyes as they held hands, basking in the feeling of being alone together yet again. But that night was different from the others. Gaara had done something unexpected. He did something that Naruto never once thought would happen in a million years. He showed Naruto all of his appreciation for him in the form of a “ring”. Yes, he did it. He proposed to Naruto. And that was when Naruto’s life had changed. He felt something inside of him awaken, something powerful.

But, all of that changed that very same night…

Gaara left  him.

Naruto’s whole world had came to an end. He felt abandoned, used and out right disposable. His self worth had gotten low and his self-esteem had sunken lower than a ship wreck.

Naruto was currently crying his eyes out. His bright blue eyes reddened from all of the tears. His cheeks burned from constant contact of the bitter tasting liquid. He just wanted all of his suffering to end. His day which had started out to be bright and full of hope had turned dark and full of sadness and regret.

 

* * *

 

 

Today was an ordinary day for Sasuke. He had just returned to his home that he shared with his older brother Itachi and his two older cousins Obito and Shisui. Shisui though, was barely home because he was always out “taking care of business”. Of course everyone knew better than to ask him about it because it would only result in him giving them some lame excuse for what they knew to be something shady . Also, there was the fact that he and Itachi were the ones who put the money together to purchase the house so they just left it alone. Needless to say the Uchihas had a very odd way of obtaining their money.

Sasuke had been busy out and about non-stop all week as it was part of his lifestyle. Although,deep down inside he preferred to stay in his house, play video games and embrace his true home-body nature. Unfortunately there was one thing stopping him from doing such. Sasuke craved attention. Sasuke’s solution to that problem was Instagram. What started off as something he did whenever he was bored had turned into his new life. Now, he cannot got a single day without opening that app and seeing who loved him that day. Sasuke isn’t actually a bad person, in fact he kind hearted and quite pleasant to be around. But he also has a petty streak and.. a bad one. All in all Sasuke Uchiha is an interesting guy.

Sasuke was currently looking through his Instagram feed. He stopped when he caught sight of the cunning little blonde that he was now infatuated with. Said picture was a simple selfie, not too elaborate but just under the perfect lighting to emphasize his cat-shaped blue eyes and his soft warm smile. He was tempted to like the photo but didn’t want to risk the chance of coming off as thirsty.

After admiring the blonde’s handsome yet boyish features he then noticed that the photo had only gotten around 20 likes. Sasuke found it odd that someone so stunning had such a small amount of activity on his page. In his mind he felt that the guy deserved more and that maybe he could be the one to give him that.

Or not…

Sasuke began to get bored with the app. He had seen all that he needed to see for the day and now was the time for him to relax.

That was until…

Sasuke had suddenly remembered that he had messaged the blonde a few days ago and never got a reply back. This surprisingly made Sasuke feel a bit disheartened. It was an unusual feeling as Sasuke was never one to take rejection too seriously. But this.. kind of hurt.

Deciding to give it another chance, Sasuke decided to wait a bit longer and see if the blonde would reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for so long guys, I am still ill. But the good news is that I'm on the road to recovery :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the disaster that I've just done here. Love you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is feeling depressed but is lighted up when his friends come over and spend the day with him. Meanwhile, Sasuke goes shopping with his older cousin but things quickly change when he sees Naruto in person for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, so here's another chapter! I will try to keep this going as much as I can before I go into my procedure on Monday. Hope you guys all enjoy and once again, I love you all and thank you for your support.

After an hour of stuffing his face with countless snacks Naruto felt terrible. He had actually gone through nearly half of his snack supply and when he realized what he had done he felt disgusted with himself. What he thought would help him had actually did quite the opposite, giving him a tummy ache.

Naruto frowned as he felt his slightly bulged stomach. The feeling of being stuffed so full was something that Naruto once enjoyed but ever since he had been told by his best friend that it is not good for the human body, who somehow had books to show for it he had been turned off from it ever since. Thus, binge eating was something that he tried to refrain from doing because of such scary information. Of course every now and then he would have a slip up do to his anxiety and depression but for the most part the action had subsided.

Naruto sighed, tossing a half eaten bag of potato chips off of the bed. He wasn’t happy with himself at the moment and he didn’t want to be reminded of what he had just done. He then pushed the remainder of the snacks off of his bed, not bothering to pick up whatever food had fallen out of the packages. Afterwards, he sat there quietly staring at the wall thinking of how everything had went from 100 to 0 within the past few hours. What had started off to be a good day had turned out to be a one of the worst days of Naruto’s life, almost as bad as that day exactly one year ago.

Naruto sniffled, his cheeks covered in dry tears along with the light sensation of numbness felt in his entire face from all of the crying. He kept asking himself the same question, the same that he had been asking himself for years.

‘What did I do wrong?’ he asked himself, feeling as if he had ruined everything yet again. At some point he had thought that bad things could equally happen to everyone as his father had once told him. But as of lately he began to think differently because the shit just didn’t add up. It seemed as though fucked up shit was just targeting Naruto and there was nothing he could do about it as the devil seemed to be having way too much fun making his life a living hell. It just didn’t make any sense to Naruto. He was truly a selfless, caring and understanding person who did not let his desires get in the way of other people’s needs but he didn’t think that it would all go unnoticed. Not that he had ever done anything to get anything in return, it was just that there was an unbalance and it wasn’t fair that he seemed to to be getting nothing but bad luck and misery in exchange for his good deeds and kind gentle soul.

_“In this world you get what you put out, it’s just how life goes”_

The words of his father echoed in his mind. But if that was the case then why didn’t the same rule apply for Naruto? If anything, it seemed as thought the literal opposite had been happening consecutively throughout his entire life. And then the question of “why me?” crept right into his head once more. Was this really his fate? A few years ago, he had came up with the conclusion that maybe he was born a cursed child and that he was destined to live a life of endless pain and misery but the thought just seemed so unrealistic so he pushed it away and tried to pretend that such a pessimistic thought had never entered his mind. Unfortunately though, his theory seemed to have more truth to it than he had thought at the time.

‘Well I guess this is how it’s meant to be’ he thought to himself, fighting back the urge to cry yet again.

Suddenly, Naruto’s cellphone began to ring again, causing him to be pulled out of his thoughts momentarily. He really had no intentions in answering the phone but there was a small possibility that it could be his best friend. But then again…

‘What if it’s him?’ Naruto questioned, feeling his muscles tense up as he squeezed his pillow tightly. Avoiding the whole situation, Naruto didn’t budge and he continued to let the phone ring. Naruto put a pillow over his head as an attempt to block out the sound.

\--

 

After a while, Sakura had let herself in because Naruto didn’t answer the phone. She had spare key to his apartment because of his depression which has gotten so bad that he tried to harm himself before. It was then that Sakura felt the need to take action and keep a close eye on her friend. She had known Naruto since they were small children and the thought of her losing him was too much for her.

“You need to get a hold of your Naruto, I’m really starting to worry about you” Sakura said with a serious expression.

“Yeah yeah, I’m okay. I got it covered Sakura” Naruto said with a grin but Sakura saw right through him.

“Naruto…” Sakura pressed.

Suddenly Naruto’s grin fell and he sighed.

“Okay so I wasn’t having a good day but you’re here now and we could hang out and do something awesome!” Naruto said cheerfully.

Sakura smiled. “Now that’s the Naruto I know” she said, happy to see Naruto in better spirits. “And when we get back I’m gonna help you clean up this mess” she added.

“Jeez gimme a break Sakura I’ll get around to it!” Naruto whined.

Sakura was happy. She could now feel Naruto’s whole vibe change and that was what she was looking forward to since the moment she stepped into his apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m tricking on you Sasuke. It’ll make make feel better” Obito said before dragging Sasuke off to the mall.

 

And thus, they were now at the mall with several bags,in the food court ,taking a lunch break before heading out.Obito was picking at his french fries while on the phone with one of his “boyfriends” (or sugar daddies. Sasuke knew how Obito got down but chose not to speak on it). Meanwhile, Sasuke was pulling a delicious tomato from his burger with intent to eat it while looking around at nothing in particular. He  then slid the tomato in his mouth while eyeing a couple of girls who walked out of a store. One had short pink hair with a nice figure, slim but curvy. The girl next to her had long beautiful dark hair and had full breasts. It wasn’t until the girls turned around that he realized the girl with pink hair, it was his ex girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. At that moment he immediately ducked his head beside Obito, hoping that his cousin and the bags were enough to obscure him from view.

“Let me guess, another one of your fuck buddies?” Obito asked with a smirk.

“Go fuck yourself” Sasuke replied.

“Nah, I’ve got people that could do that for me” Obito said, sliding another french fry into his mouth. “Honestly you need to get better with this. You don’t see me hiding from people every time I go out” he added.

“Well unlike you I don’t like people all over me every five minutes” Sasuke said, annoyed.

“Neither do I it just pays the bills” Obito commented. “And besides Sasuke, you love the attention you just don’t like the consequences”

“Whatever” Sasuke said, before continuing to watch Sakura from his hiding place.

Just then, he heard someone call out Sakura’s name in a loud obnoxious voice.

“Who the fuck?” Obito said, looking up from his phone to find the source of the sudden outburst. Sasuke looked as well and saw that it was Naruto, the guy that he had been secretly pining after.

“Fucking brats, I was not like that when I was that age” Obito snorted.

“That’s not what Shisui said” Sasuke said, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

Obito simply gave Sasuke the middle finger and Sasuke in return stuck out his tongue before returning his focus to the blonde who had just thrown his arms around both of the girls.

Sasuke felt a hint of jealousy as he heard the laughs and giggles coming from the three of them. He couldn’t help but picture himself over there with Naruto, sharing laughter and joy with the blonde.

‘Get a grip, like that’ll ever happen you delusional idiot’ Sasuke said to himself quietly.

After feeling disheartened once more Sasuke no longer had the desire to be around.

“Let’s go Obito we’re leaving” Sasuke said in stern voice.

“Why the sudden change in mood?” Obito asked, curious of his cousin’s sudden change of attitude.

“Nothing I just wanna go home” Okay then, one moment” Obito said, deciding not to push the matter any farther. He then finished up his french fries before throwing out his garbage. Afterwards and put Sasuke’s food into a bag to take home with him. By the time he was finished, he noticed that Sasuke w2as no longer there and he was leaving the food court and headed straight for the car.

 

\--

 

Sasuke sat in the passenger seat quietly waiting for his cousin to return to the car. He wasn’t feeling quite as energetic as he had been feeling earlier that week and it wasn’t do to physical exhalation. Something about that blonde had gotten to him. It seemed almost as if he was being ignored. That raised a lot of questions for Sasuke because A) that was something that he never really had to deal with outside of his family and B) because he had never truly knew what it felt like to be rejected. He started realize that maybe rejection could be far more painful than he could ever comprehend.

 

Soon after, Obito returned to the car as well.

“I brought you your food in case you wanted it later” Obito said, handing the bag over to Sasuke.

“Thanks” Sasuke smiled weakly.

“Sit tight, I’ll take you home in sec okay?” Obito said, before pulling out his phone and sending a quick message”

Sasuke nodded and leaned back in the car seat.

“Alright let’s go. Put your seat-belt on” Obito said, starting up the car.

Sasuke eagerly attached his seat-belt and waited. He was relieved that he could finally return to his home push his mind away from what had just occurred a few moments ago.

 

* * *

 

“Yay! I had so much fun you guys!” Naruto said, busting into his apartment.

“I’m glad you did” Sakura smiled.

“Yes, you deserved it” Hinata added with a warm smile.

After sitting the bags down in the middle of the floor Naruto went in for a hug, squeezing both of his friends tightly.

“D-damn it Naruto, you’re squishing me” Sakura complained.

“Sorry about that guys” Naruto giggled sheepishly.

Hinata though, wasn’t bothered at all and she enjoyed the close contact with Sakura. Her face turned a bright red when she realized that her breasts were being pushed directly against Sakura’s

“Alright, you can let go now” Sakura said, beginning to get annoyed by Naruto’s invasive display of affection.

“Sorry it’s just I’m so happy that you too came here to spend time with me and especially you Hinata, I haven’t seen you in weeks”

“It’s okay Naruto no one’s mad at you” Sakura said, smoothing out her clothes.

“Right” Hinata smiled. “Also, I major in Psychology now and I’m training to become therapist and a teacher so I don’t really have much time these days” she added.

“Oh alright”

“What about you Naruto have you thought about what you want to major in?” Sakura asked out of curiosity.

“Nah, still taking Liberal Arts” Naruto said, feeling a bit bad.

“I see” Sakura said, thinking about the future of her friend.

“It’s okay Naruto just take your time” Hinata reassured him, hoping to raise the mood.

“Yeah…” Naruto sighed.

“Hey Naruto, didn’t you say you wanted to watch Netflix while we were out earlier?” Sakura asked.

“Yeah I did but the desire kinda left a while back” he admitted.

“Or… How about we all watch Netflix together, how’s that sound?” Sakura suggested.

“Sure why not” Naruto smiled and Hinata nodded her head in approval.

 

\--

 

Naruto was now happy again. He spent an entire day with his two closest friends, no sadness, no drama. Just all happiness and smiles.

Sasuke on the other hand, spent the entire day home and alone because Itachi had to work, Obito was out again and Shisui was out being well.. Shisui. Sasuke of course wasn’t at all bothered by this as it was a typical thing in the Uchiha household it was just that there was something else on his mind. That something else was Naruto.

 After checking his messages and seeing that Naruto was yet to reply to his message, Sasuke decided to call it a night and go to bed. He was begging to give up all hope and that the chance of the blonde replying to his message was very unlikely.

 


End file.
